Heroes Inc.
Thebackgroundponies2016Style' movie-spoof of 2001 Disney/Pixar film, "Monsters, Inc." Cast *James P. Sullivan - Dracula Transylvania *Mike Wazowski - Angel Dust Hotel *Boo - Flurry Heart Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Boo as a Monster Custome - Lily Loud Loud House *Randall Randy Boggs - Grim Gloom 7D *Mr. Henry Waternoose - Mojo Jojo Powerpuff Girls *Celia Mae - Vaggie Hotel *Roz - Nora Wakeman Life as a Teenage Robot *Needleman and Smitty - Radicles K.O. Lets Heroes Be and Mr. Woop Man's *Fungus - Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Yeti Snowman - Prince Cashmere Over Yonder *Thaddeus Phlegm Bile - Soos Ramirez Falls * Ms. Flint - Marina and Sharko * George Sanderson - Rhombulus vs. The Forces of Evil * Jerry - Howard McBride Loud House * Bob Peterson - Shadow The Hedgehog X * Charlie - Jackie Khones Home for Imaginary Friends * Harley P. Gerson - Capper Little Pony The Movie * Harry Bud Luckey - Andrei to the Wayne * Joe J.J Ranft - Grim Reaper Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Nicholas Lanky Schmidt - Mole Modifyers * Claws Ward - 5.0.5 Villainous * Ricky Plesuski - Scotsman Jack * Rivera - Booli Express * Betty - Eileen Show * Spike Jones - Samurai Jack * Waxford - Rapido Ratz * Ted Pauley - Mr. Gus Grandpa * CDA - Nixels Mixels * Chalooby - Hector Coco * Sushi Chef - Earl Devereaux with a Chance of Meatballs * Tony - Jorgen Von Strangle Fairly OddParents * Trailer Folk - Isabelle and Dr. Bjorn Gunderson Blake * TV News Reporter - Furton Binklemurton to the Wayne * Teacher - Ms. Keane Powerpuff Girls * Children - Kids Powerpuff Girls * A Kid that Mike Entertained - Sandbar Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Rex Outtakes - Discord Little Pony Friendship is Magic * Ted Pauley's Assistant - Finders Keepers 7D * Marge - Olga Arnold * Frank - Lord of Illumination Over Yonder * Ward's Assistant - Cosmo Fairly OddParents * Ricky's Assistant - Lars Byollie Universe * Harley's Assistant - Hugh Test Test * Luckey's Assistant - Ratchet and Clank * Ranft's Assistant - Sir Brad Straight Over Yonder * Flint's students - King Jamm, Johnny Porter and Sharko and Panic Mouse Ratz Scenes *Heroes Inc. Part 1 - Main Titles/Heroes in the Closet/Mojo Jojo *Heroes Inc. Part 2 - Morning Workout/Heroestropolis *Heroes Inc. Part 3 - Heroes, Inc./Grim Gloom *Heroes Inc. Part 4 - The Scare Floor/23-19 *Heroes Inc. Part 5 - End of the Day/Flurry Heart *Heroes Inc. Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment *Heroes Inc. Part 7 - Bedtime *Heroes Inc. Part 8 - Sneaking Flurry Heart to Work/Potty Break/Grim Gloom's Plot *Heroes Inc. Part 9 - The Wrong Door/Angel Dust on the Run *Heroes Inc. Part 10 - The Trash Compactor *Heroes Inc. Part 11 - Angel Dust Kidnapped *Heroes Inc. Part 12 - The Scream Extractor *Heroes Inc. Part 13 - Dracula Scares Flurry Heart *Heroes Inc. Part 14 - Banished *Heroes Inc. Part 15 - Dracula Rescues Flurry Heart *Heroes Inc. Part 16 - Schmoopsie Poo/The Door Chase/Grim Gloom's Demise *Heroes Inc. Part 17 - Tricking Mojo Jojo *Heroes Inc. Part 18 - Goodbye *Heroes Inc. Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty *Heroes Inc. Part 20 - End Credits Gallery Dracula-hotel-transylvania-2-64.7.jpg|Dracula as James P. "Sulley" Sullivan Angel Dust Hazbin Hotel.PNG|Angel Dust as Mike Wasowski Flurry_Heart_ID_S6E1.png|Flurry Heart as Boo 77ee6809049950073592a4630892db2e.jpg|Lily Loud as Boo as a Monster Custome S1e03a Grim's Magic Trick Fail 2.png|Grim Gloom as Randall Boggs Mojo-jojo-the-powerpuff-girls-2016-6.3.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Henry J. Waternoose Vaggie2 by ToughDoge.png|Vaggie as Celia Mae Dr. Nora Wakeman.jpg|Nora Wakeman as Roz Vlad (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi).PNG|Vlad as Fungus Prince-cashmere-wander-over-yonder-33.4.jpg|Prince Cashmere as The Abominable Snowman Soos.jpg|Soos Ramirez as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile Marina.png|Marina as Mrs. Flint Rad by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbdnr6x.jpg|Radicles Mr. Woop Man Characters.png|Mr. Woop Man's as Neddleman and Smitty S2E25_Rhombulus_looming_over_Glossaryck.png|Rhombulus as George Sanderson 23932938737376.jpg|Jackie Khones as Charlie The_Loud_House_Howard_McBride_Nickelodeon.png|Howard McBride as Jerry Oso 5.0.5.jpg|5.0.5 as Claw Ward Miss-keane-the-powerpuff-girls-2016-7.7.jpg|Miss Keane as The School Teacher Screenshot_20180804_101104.png|Kids Powerpuff Girls as Children Mr-gus-uncle-grandpa-1.48.jpg|Mr Gus as Ted Pauley BunchOfNixels2.png|Nixels as the CDA Capper_ID_MLPTM.png|Capper as Harley P. Gerson Andrei-welcome-to-the-wayne-1.81.jpg|Andrei as Harry Bud Luckey Grim original design.jpg|Grim Reaper as Joe J.J Ranft Mole.png|Mole as Nicholas Lanky Schmidt Oso 5.0.5.jpg|5.0.5 as Claws Ward My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki - Scotsman IMG 0440.png|Scotsman as Ricky Plesuski Booli-pirate-express-2.09.jpg|Booli as Rivera Exited-eileen.png|Eileen as Betty Samurai-jack-samurai-jack-5.jpg|Samurai Jack as Spike Jones Rapido's Smilling.png|Rapido as Waxford Coco Hector helps Chicharron.jpg|Hector as Chalooby Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - Earl Scouts Short.jpg|Earl Devereaux as Sushi Chef PixiesInc216.png|Jorgen Von Strangle as Tony Screenshot 20180707 234147.png|Isabelle and Dr. Bjorn Gunderson as Trailer Folk Furton Binklemurton.png|Furton Binklemurton as TV News Reporter Sandbar ID S8E2.png|Sandbar as A Kid that Mike Entertained Discord Goofy Grin.png|Discord as Rex Outtakes S1e21b_Goblins'_favorite_food_question.png|Finders Keepers as Ted Pauley's Assistant olga-pataki-hey-arnold-32.8.jpg|Olga as Marge S1e6a_Lord_of_Illumination_introducing_himself.jpg|Lord of Illumination as Frank Cosmo fairly oddparents.png|Cosmo as Ward's Assistant Larsbyollie.png|Lars Byollie as Ricky's Assistant Hugh-test-dad-johnny-test-57.jpg|Hugh Test as Harley's Assistant Ratchet-ratchet-and-clank-3.14.jpg|Ratchet as Luckey's Assistant Sir-brad-starlight-wander-over-yonder-62.5.jpg|Sir Brad Straight as Ranft's Assistant King.png|King Johnny Porter.png|Johnny Porter Panic Mouse -Ratz-.PNG|Panic Mouse as Flint's students 3 Amigonauts banner 3903.jpg|Herby, Kirbie and Bert as Kid Monsters doing skipping ropes sneezy-the-7d-50.1.jpg|Sneezy as Sneezing Fire Monster Gloria_BCG.png|Gloria as Garbage Monster Squidward-tentacles-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-3.2.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Purple Slime Monster Pinchley_from_Long_Gone.png|Pinchley as Camera Monster monstre2.jpg|Raoul and Lucille as Wife and Husband Monsters El Chacas.png|El Chacas as Yellow Slug Monster Winx club and friends adventures Wiki Dudley.jpg|Dudley Puppy as Multiple Eyes Monster chet-ubetcha-the-fairly-oddparents-7.9.jpg|Chet Ubetcha as Rectangle Yellow Orange Monster Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Monsters Inc Movies Category:Monsters Inc Movie Spoofs